The Untold Tales of Slytherin
by strawberry4
Summary: Alternative Universe...The adventures of my R.P character, Willow Peterson. Rated for some language, rating may go up later. WARNING-No canon characters as of yet. Enjoy!


  
**The Untold Tales of Slytherin**   
Welcome to the madness that is my imagination, enjoy your stay!   
  
This story is based on the happenings on the Harry Potter R.P boards which I frequent. It will revolve primarilly around my character, Willow, and her boyfriend, Gabe. A few new characters will make cameo's every now and then. Yes, it may be Mary-Sueish, yes the happenings may be totally unbelievable at times. However, that's life! It all works in the R.P's. 

  
**WARNING** If you do not like Non-Canon characters, turn back NOW.   
  
Dedicated to all the people who have made R.Ping incredible fun, and all those who have put up with my randomness over the last few months. In particualar, Nana, Lance, Will, Kateness, Linds, Scar, the D-Ness and Annz, without whom my Dacian would be completely lost.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Willow Peterson, 15 years of age at the time she first entered Hogwarts. A timid looking child, tiny with long raven hair and huge blue eyes. Timid looking. In reality, Willow Peterson was already a hardened killer, an assasin of the rich, for the rich. She had been living this lifestyle for as long as she could care to remember, somewhere she had vague memories of a happy life, brothers, a mother. They were fleeting howevere, no more than a half remembered dream.   
  
Since that time 3 years ago she had grown into a beautiful young woman, her hair, still black as a magpies wing was short, her eyes still huge and emotion filled. She had the petite figure and elfin features of a ballet dancer. A conscientious student, she worked hard and gained good marks in all subjects. She also worked her way through the male population of the school.   
  
Not particularly bothered about her growing reputation, Willow continued to use her innocent charms to ensnare men, the same way she slithered her way into her victims lives before she snatched their lives away with a simple twist of a knife.   
  
It was too risky for Willow to accept work offers while she was studying, only occasionly did she make an exception. Dumbledore had been aware of her status in life when he offered her a place amongst his students, she felt it unfair of her to abuse his trust in such a manner. Therefore she refused offers to dispatch her fellow students, you would not believe how many came in for Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and, even once, Neville Longbottom...   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
This particular morning found young Willow laying on her front in the grass of the finely manicured lawn in front of the castle, a quill tucked behind her ear and a parchment unrolled in front of her. Muttering away to herself as she attempted to unlock the secrets of transfiguring a turtle into a strawberry. Why a turtle, or a strawberry she had no idea. Giving up, she rolled over onto her back, long legs, encased in suede knee high boots stretched out in front of her. She shaded her eyes with one hand and peered up into the blue dome of the sky, marred there, and just there with tiny shreds of white cotton like clouds.   
  
She heard voices, a class returning, looked to be her year, with some of her house mixed in. One person in particular caught her eye. On the periperhy of the group a handsome boy walked, quiet and alone, brown curls falling over his face in a most alluring way. As he walked past she studied him subtly, noticing him to be deep in thought. A slight smirk tugged at the edges of Willow's mouth. Someone to play with, always a good stress and boredom reliever.   
  
Willow watched him untill he faded out of sight, her mind no longer on transfiguration...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Night. Cold, unforgiving. Willow slept, a sliver of moonlight falling on her face, illuminating her elfin features. Sleep wiping away the perma-smirk of her waking hours.   
  
_ A figure, cloaked in black..._

A knife...flashing silver in the faint light...

Sudden pain...

Falling...

Fading...

Darkness...   
  
Willow's hand flew to the faint silvery scar marring the creamy skin of her throat, only in the realms of sleep could she remember how she had gained it, only then did the painful memories resurface...She whimpered, curling up into a ball below the sheets, her breathing growing fast and shallow, before slowing...slowing...   
  
She awoke, sweat soaking her body and the sheets. Unable to remember anything but a feeling of overwhelming loss and fear. She lay still, waiting for her heartbeat to slow and her breathing to regain its usual regularity. Turning her head, Willow gazed at the clock, startling slightly at the lateness of the hour. 6am, only 30 minutes till she would have been buzzed awake. _Ah well_ she mused, _ No point in going back to sleep now..._   
  
Rolling out of bed, she dressed silently, her school clothes, the skirt just slightly too short and the shirt just slightly to tight. Holding her boots she crept through the dorm and out through the common room.   
  
Finally, she stood on the front steps of the castle, shivering slightly as the cold, predawn breezes buffeted her slight body. Shading her eyes she watched as the sun rose. Willow preferred sunrise to sunset, it seemed more optimistic, passing from darkness into light, rather than from light into impenetrable darkness.   
  
Pulling her boots on and zipping them up she set off across the grounds...another day had dawned, who knew what it would bring to this young assasin...?   
  
  
Meh...Thats all I can say to this so far. Meh. Seemed much better when I was actually being Willow. Reviews please, but no flames, constructive critiscism only please. I have grown very fond of my little Will's and any slurs on her character will be revenged...*evil glare* If anyone wants to know more about Willow, her profile, history and the current R.P plotline she is involved with can be found here...www.geocities.com/jenny_wren_84/Willow_Peterson 


End file.
